A wide range of computing devices rely on high-bandwidth connectors. Such high-bandwidth connectors facilitate a connection between a plug of a cable, e.g., a cable from a computing device, and a receptacle, e.g., a receptacle in another computing device. Most high-bandwidth connectors are for small form factor platforms, e.g., phones and tablets, which require a relatively small area consumed by the depth of a receptacle. Moreover, most electric connectors in the marketplace have limits on the number of mating cycles due to repeated contact that results in worn pads.